


RAGS TO RICHES

by Yeonpixie



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Character Development, Cheating, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gambling, Guns, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 12:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30122673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeonpixie/pseuds/Yeonpixie
Summary: In a world where money rules everything.Life.Justice.Government.Business.And truth.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Kudos: 2





	RAGS TO RICHES

Choi Soobin, a 18 years old boy living his life peacfully got bullied when he transferred as a schoolar in one of the most prestigious art school in Korea, 

Bullying that started by Na Jaemin, the school director's son who is a spoiled brat and accompanied by his minions, Son Young Jae a son of the famous actor and actress in Korea, Jeon So-yeon, daughter of the owner of one of the most successful business in Korea and lastly, Han Ji Hyun ,the heir of the most successful investor in Korea. 

Choi Yeonjun, cousin of Han Ji Hyun, the son of the most successful businessman and own the biggest and successful palace in the country made appearance by protecting the 18 years old boy and grew feelings for the said boy 

but what will happen when suddenly a part of Soobin's family's past who passed away suddenly revived and became a hot discussion in the whole city 

Involving the parents of Na Jaemin, Son Young Jae and Jeon So-Yeon 

what will happen? 

will the said boy life's ever go back to normal?

will the burried truth will get dig out from it's grave and reveal the darkest secret of the most powerful parents in Korea or will it stay where it belongs, under the ground and will only remain as the mystery truth?

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo~~ first of all please don't hate me for posting this even if I am not finished writing my other fic, I just wanted to post this so I won't forget this idea.Second, this storyline really gets into me because THE PENTHOUSE corrupt my mind and I cant stop thinking the storyline of this fic in my mind. Please don't hate me~ I hope I will finished my other fic early that I should have because I really want to write this. If I will ever write this, there will be more characters that haven't added yet because I haven't written this fic. Thank you so much for understanding. 
> 
> Stay safe and God bless. Ily ♡♡


End file.
